Chapter 9 (Fairy Tail Campaign): A New Strategy
Short Summary Long Summary It cuts to Kid laughing over the bodies of every single retreating soldier he could get his hands on. He then notices Hachi tending to a solider with a look of worry and frustration. Kid asks of the situation, and Hachi reveals that his healing powers aren’t reviving the man. When Kid says they can’t save everyone, Hachi frantically says he can, but his powers aren’t working. A watcher then approaches the two and offers an explanation, saying that Chitsujo and Konton are masters of the Heavenly and Demonic Arts respectively, with the former creating and the latter destroying, both having mastered thousands of techniques in the Arts, and capable of casting spells. When Kid asks for the point, the soldier theorizes that Konton cast a spell that prevents resuscitation in any world he’s gained a foothold in. This leads Hachi to admit Ren Akatsuki is dead. A medic brings Eve back to consciousness, admitting her concern with his blunt force trauma and internal bleeding. Eve frantically asks where Ren is, and then sees soldiers placing a tarp over his friend’s body. He runs over to Ren and starts shaking in anguish, denying his loss, telling Ren to stop joking around, saying it isn’t funny. Kid sternly tells Eve his friend is dead, and when Eve shouts in protest, Kid tells him to watch it, saying he doesn’t give a damn if a friend died. Hachi shouts for Kid to stop, and tries a gentler approach with Eve, saying that while he’s sorry, he must accept the loss in war. Eve rattles off everyone Ren was supposed to come back to, and finally despairs, bawling that he was too weak. Hachi then says Eve is wrong, and the only one at fault is the one who decided to step over the death of others for conquest, Konton. Kid then adds that people die in war, and that some will be comrades, and asks what Eve will do when that happens. Will he despair, or will he stand and fight for those still living? If he chooses the former, Kid will kick him out. Eve then resolves to be strong enough next time, saying he will stand and fight. This satisfies Kid, who notes the resolve rallied everyone else, thinking that low morale can’t be what destroys them, adding there’s no worse way to go in war. Back in HQ, Benn Beckman receives word on the updated situation in the Aster Mountains. He is told that Kid achieved victory, with Rose on the brink of another. Cana is still engaged, but Shikamaru and Byakuya are in a tight spot. Dordoni is singlehandedly stopping Nara’s unit, and the Ordeal of Iron is keeping Byakuya’s unit trapped. Beckman then tells Warren and Hibiki to patch him through to the 4th Division so he can tell them his strategy. His voice then appears in the five leaders’ heads, much to Shikamaru’s relief. He then orders Rose to provide backup to Shikamaru in defeating Dordoni, and for Kid to use his powers to bring down the Iron Cage, while trusting in Cana’s unit to resolve their situation. Hibiki then transfers the coordinates and Beckman wishes them luck. Kid relishes the opportunity to rub Byakuya’s face in being saved by a ‘ruffian’, with Hachi reminding Kid they must save Byakuya, not show him up, and Kid responds calling him a killjoy. Kid then orders the Medics and 1000 men to stay with the wounded and dead, while guarding the area. He will take the rest to aid Byakuya, and they immediately move out. Erigor has retreated, while Fooza extracted Shura, leaving the path open for Rose and his troops. Rose tells the injured and exhausted to stay and rest, and the others will help Shikamaru’s unit. Temari sends a Scythe Weasel Jutsu at Dordoni, who easily withstands the attack, commenting that he hates seeing such a weak wind-user. Before he can attack her, a Spinneret and Ninja Art: Shadow Possession Jutsu combine to immobilize him, allowing several ninja to throw explosive kunai at him, enveloping the Arrancar. He is revealed to be slightly burned, and very unhappy. He then releases his Resurrección with a command of ‘Whirl, Giralda’. When Shikamaru asks what it is, he responds by sending two cyclones at Temari and Araña. They respond with their own attacks, but the tornados power through and hit their targets, sending the girls flying. Shikamaru then desperately sends the last of his chakra in a Ninja Art: Shadow Stitching Jutsu, knowing that Dordoni’s Jōnin level strength is too much for him. Dordoni easily avoids it, saying the Niño is not strong enough. When he charges the Nara, several ninja combine a Wind Style: Great Twister and send the Arrancar backwards. One asks Shikamaru his condition, who after answering admits the terrible situation, knowing they need a new plan, and tells the men to form up around the wounded. Once they get in formation, Shizune notes Shikamaru’s condition, who replies by pointing out others in worse condition while promising to keep the others safe. When Shizune protests, Shikamaru promises not to let the injured die on his watch, and she responds with a plea for him to stay safe, adding that she has already spent the majority of her chakra on healing. Dordoni confronts the group, thinking that killing Shikamaru will be like cutting the head of the snake, who responds by drawing his kunai. Dordoni laughs at his spunk, while the Nara orders the troops to keep him occupied until help arrives. Kabuto taunts Byakuya by asking if he is helpless, ranting that nobles go through life without trouble, being surprised they let someone like Byakuya become captain, concluding that the nobility are either like Ninja Clans, or the captain standards are low. Byakuya glares at Kabuto’s presumptions and sends Senbonzakura at Kabuto, who disperses the cherry blossoms. Byakuya asks if Kabuto questions his power and pride, promising Kabuto’s body won’t be recognized. Kabuto mocks the commander by saying it won’t make a difference, and that the troops are already falling apart in the cage. Byakuya then goes “Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi”. When Totomaru demands for C and Momo to tell him where Juvia is, C and Momo answer with a Lightning Style: Lightning Bullet and a Hadō #4, Byakurai. Totomaru cancels it with an Indigo Fire, releasing a massive explosion that knocks the duo back. C and Momo comment that his anger is probably pushing him past his actual skill level. They note they can’t continue the stalemate, and C suggests using Genjutsu, clarifying it as illusions, much to Momo’s discomfort. When C comments he’ll ask about that later, he tells Momo to cover her eyes, and unleashes a Lightning Illusion: Flash Pillar. Totomaru then sees an image of his decimated army, proceeding to scream in fear, and then pain when his chest is slashed, dispersing the illusion. C compliments Momo, and when she asks what the Wizard saw, he answers with the slaughter of his army, adding that some Genjutsu are set, while others can be changed by the user. Momo gives a restrained answer, with C noting her distaste for illusions. They then hear Totomaru’s scream of fury, asking if they’re really that desperate, with C quipping about the Coalition using an army of the dead. Totomaru promises to use his strongest attack, with C telling Momo to ready herself. Juvia is running from Holy, not being able to bring herself to harm a dog, shouting for Holy to be a nice doggy as he throws hooks at her. Ohm then admits making her run is a nice consolation prize, while promising those he killed that they will no longer be cursed with greed. He promises it will all be over when Kabuto kills Byakuya. Shizune shouts for Shikamaru, while Dordoni asks why the Nara keeps fighting, saying its over. Shikamaru then says Naruto’s Nindo, his Ninja Way, promising to be there for Naruto when he becomes Hokage, and be his advisor. Shikamaru promises to never give up, saying that’s how he’ll become a cool adult, and not a lazy brat. He ironically notes that Naruto, the class idiot, figured this out before anyone else. This amuses Dordoni, who sends two cyclones. They are blocked with a Memory Make: Great Wall. Rufus then compliments Shikamaru’s words, adding he’ll remember his bravery, and asks to take it from here. Ohm’s cage begins to shake, getting everyone’s attention, and the cage is hoisted up into the air, shocking Ohm. It’s crumbled into a ball and is pulled toward Kid, who shouts that Byakuya owes him. Byakuya curses, saying its almost as bad as pleading to Ichigo was. He then tells Kabuto he should worry, promising the beginning of the end as Senbonzakura Kageyoshi forms around him. Appearing Characters Eustass Kidd Hachigen Ushōda Ren Akatsuki Eve Tearm Benn Beckman Warren Rocko Hibiki Lates Shikamaru Nara Erigor Shura Rojuro Ōtoribashi Rufus Lore Uryū Ishida Temari Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio Araña Webb Shizune Kabuto Yakushi Byakuya Kuchiki Totomaru C Momo Hinamori Ohm Juvia Lockser Abilities Jutsu * Scythe Weasel Jutsu * Wind Style: Great Twister * Shadow Possession Jutsu * Shadow Stitching Jutsu * Lightning Style: Lightning Bullet * Genjutsu (幻術 , Literally meaning: Illusionary Techniques) ** Lightning Illusion: Flash Pillar Magic * Spinneret * Indigo Fire * Memory Make: Great Wall Ordeals * Ordeal of Iron ** Iron Cage Kido * Hadō #4, Byakurai (白雷, Pale Lightning) Zanpakuto * Senbonzakura ** Senbonzakura Kageyoshi (千本桜景厳, Vibrant Display of a Thousand Cherry Blossoms) Resurrección * Giralda (Spanish for " Weather Vane") Previous/Next Chapter Previous Chapter: Chapter 8 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Yin and Yang Next Chapter: Chapter 10 (Fairy Tail Campaign): King of the MountainCategory:Aster Mountains Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign